A New Life
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: Ever thought of what happened to Graystripe when he was taken by Twolegs? I did. Here's what I think happened. Rated such in case I decide to do something later on.
1. Chapter 1 A New Home

Chapter 1-A New Home

Graystripe snarled and resisted as a Twoleg picked him up. "GO! RUN!" he cried to Cloudtail and Brightheart. As the two cats pelted out the door, the Twoleg carrying Graystripe put him into a cage. As the Twoleg walked with the cage Graystripe was forced back and forth as the cage swayed back and forth. Graystripe saw that the Twoleg was taking him into a monster. Seeing the monster, Graystripe panicked. He tried to escape the cage but was soon forced into the monster.

As the monster rolled away, he could see Cloudtail and Brightheart hiding in the bushes. _At least Cloudtail and Brightheart are safe. I completed my mission. Oh, Firestar will be very upset. _Graystripe looked out an invisible barrier. He saw Cloudtail and Brightheart retreat to safer parts of the woods. Graystripe was lying in the cage for many long hours. He decided to take a nap.

When he awoke he saw it was sundown and he saw some mountains out the window. "That's probably where Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw went. Hopefully they can handle all that snow."

"What's the pretty, kitty purring about now?" said the Twoleg in a way that a queen talks to her kits. Graystripe hissed at the Twoleg. Graystripe set him head on his paws and fell asleep again.

This time when he awoke he saw that it was about sun down and the monster stopped. The Twoleg got out and took Graystripe with him. There was a nest in front of Graystripe and the Twoleg walked into it.

"Hello. So how was work Kyle?"

"Great, Hannah."

"What's in that cage?"

"A surprise for the family. I found him in the woods. Lisa, I'm home and I got something for you!" A Twoleg kit ran down some weird rocks (stairs) and greeted the Twoleg named Kyle. "Lisa, I found this cat in the forest. I thought you would like him." Kyle opened the cage and Graystripe ventured out into the nest. The ground under his feet was soft like fur.

"Oh daddy...he's adorable. Mommy, what should we call him?" The Twoleg kit named Lisa picked up Graystripe and stroked his fur. Graystripe liked the feeling so he didn't resist.

"You decide."

"How about Winter?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, so Winter it is." Said the Twoleg named Hannah, "Autumn come here." A golden tabby she-cat came trotting into view. "Autumn, this is Winter. Winter, this is Autumn." Graystripe looked at Autumn in awe. He had never seen a more beautiful cat in his life. The way the sunlight hit her pelt, it shone as bright as Starclan in the Silverpelt.

"Try not to drool." Autumn remarked. Graystripe shook his head and walked off.

"I know it doesn't seem so, but I though this would cheer you up, Hannah. You haven't been the same since Rusty ran away, I thought moving here would help. I guess not. But this cat is from the forest Rusty ran away to."

Graystripe's ears perked up when he heard 'Rusty'. _That was Firestar's kittypet name! Wait, this was Firestar's Twoleg family? He did mention one time about a tabby she-cat being their new kittypet. What are the odds of this? _

"Kyle, Winter is beautiful and I think he will be prefect." Graystripe looked for anything that looked like the dens he was used to. Nothing.

"Hey brainless!" called Autumn, "Your bed is right there." Graystripe looked where Autumn pointed to. It was a white nest. When he felt it if was like a rabbit's soft fur but softer. Graystripe stepped into the small nest and curled up into a ball. The tom was so uncertain of his new surrounding and what dangers lurked there, but tiredness got the best of him and he fell asleep.

**Just to let everyone know...just because Graystripe's kittypet name is Winter, I am still calling him Graystripe. It all plays out later on. **


	2. Chapter 2 Exploring New Surroundings

Chapter 2-Exploring New Surroundings

Graystripe awoke to the morning sun streaking his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Autumn was gone. By his other side was an above ground hole with little pellets in it (bowl and cat food). Graystripe was drawn by the scent of it.

"That food it for you." Said a voice. When Graystripe turn around he saw Autumn. "It doesn't taste as bad as it looks. I've been eating it my whole life. Kyle said that it had all the nutrients a cat needs to survive in it. Try it." Graystripe cautiously took a nibble at the food. It tasted of nothing he had hunted before, although it did remind him of a rabbit.

"I guess it isn't that bad, but where can I hunt?"

"You can't"

"What?"

"We are only allowed outside until the fence. We can't get over the fence, besides nothing ever comes in there anyway. Birds know not to and rabbits are too fast."

"What about mice?"

"The neighborhood is mouse-free. The exterminators made sure of it."

"Great." Graystripe sighed and decided to change the subject, "So, Autumn, have you been a kittypet your whole life?"

"Kittypet?"

"A cat who live with Twolegs."

"Twolegs, you mean the Palepelts? Yeah."

"Palepelts, I guess. Where I come from we call them Twolegs."

"So, Winter, where _do_ you come from?"

"Ok, first of all, I already have a name. It's Graystripe. I came from the forest."

"There was a forest where we used to live before we moved."

"I think that's the one. The Twol...I mean Palepelts were destroying it and my clan was dying."

"Your clan?"

"Thunderclan. I've lived with them since I was a kit. I was trained to hunt prey and fight enemies and obey the warrior code."

"Warrior code? I think I remember Princess talking about a 'warrior code' before."

'Princess, Firestar's sister?"

"Firestar...I remember that name. Yes."

"Firestar is leader of my clan."

"Princess also told me that he used to be a house cat."

"He did. His name was Rusty."

"Rusty? That was my owners' old cat."

"I know. He mentioned seeing you once before."

"Anyway, tall me more about this 'warrior code' and your 'clan life.'" Graystripe told Autumn all about his old life. Graystripe and Autumn talked for many hours. Graystripe told her all about his apprenticeship and friendship with Firestar and how many times they got in and out of fatal situations. Graystripe also found out a little about Autumn. Apparently her mother is Princess, so she is Cloudtail's sister. "Your life sounds very exciting Win...I mean Graystripe. Being deputy and all. I've never met Firestar but the way you describe him, he sounds like a true friend."

"He is."

"I want you to meet one of my good friends. He told me that he helped a few cats from the forest earlier this season. I want you to meet Purdy."

"Alright," Autumn showed Graystripe where Purdy lived.

"We will have to wait until he come out though." Stated Autumn.

"Why?"

"I told you, we can't get over this fence."

"Yeah we can. Watch," Graystripe bunched his muscles and jumped on top of the fence with ease.

"How do you do that?"

"I guess it comes from pouncing on prey and enemies all the time. Listen...just crouch down real low, and put all your energy into using your hind legs to spring up."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Almost positive.

"Almost?"

"We'll this is your first try so don't expect to get up here right away. Just follow my instructions."

"Ok Graystripe, I trust you." Autumn did exactly what Graystripe told her but when she jumped she came up a little short. Graystripe quickly grabbed her scruff and pulled her up to the top of the fence. "Thanks." Autumn gave Graystripe a quick lick on his ear. Graystripe and Autumn jumped to the other side and walked across to street to Purdy's house. "Hey Purdy."

"Hey Autumn, how's your friend?"

"This is Graystripe. Your remember those cats your were showing around earlier this season."

"Oh yeah, that old badger told them to go home through the mountains instead of letting me take then through here."

"Well, Graystripe knows them."

"Graystripe, did they get home ok?"

"On of the travelers, Feathertail, she died protecting the Tribes in the mountains. Feathertail was my daughter. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw said that she is respected in both Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Sleep, the Tribes ancestors."

"Oh, well they should have taken my way."

"It was her destiny, Purdy."

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Well I do."

"Wait..." Autumn interrupted, "...you said Feathertail was your daughter. But how?"

"Well, after I became a warrior, I met a Riverclan queen and I fell in love with her."

"And her name?"

"Her name was Silverstream. She was Crookedstar's daughter. Crookedstar was the old leader of Riverclan. When I found out she was pregnant I was overjoyed. One day she was coming to find me but when she crossed the river separating our territory, she went into labor. She died giving birth. Feathertail and Stormfur were her kits. I miss her so much. She was the she-cat for me."

"Graystripe, stop dwelling on the past and look at what you've got in front of you."

"What? My friends and what's left of my family is back in a destroyed forest. Unless they moved, in that case, I have no idea where they are."

"You've got me! You've got a family here! You've got Kyle, Hannah, and Lisa."

"I know. I just miss everyone so much."

"It's understandable Graystripe. Just don't ignore what you've got right now."

"I know. I still miss it all. Hunting with my friends, sleeping under the watchful eyes of Starclan, running into battle with my clan."

"You can find everything to suit you here. Come on, how about you show me how to catch rabbit in our yard."

Graystripe smiled, "Alright. Now...rabbits are very fast..." he started, "Oh yeah! We'll see you later Purdy."

"See ya later!"

"Right! Ok, as I was saying, Rabbit are very fast and have very acute hearing, so you need to get as close as possible so it doesn't have a chance to get away. Even the clans' fastest runner, couldn't outrun a rabbit." Graystripe and Autumn spent the rest of the day chasing rabbits together.

"Oh...I almost forget to tell you," Autumn stated, "In about two seasons, we are going to the lake! There is a forest full of prey there and a gigantic lake. I'm sure you'll feel right at home there. Lisa likes to ride the horses threw the forest and swim in the lake. We always stay at a cottage in the middle of the woods."

"I can't wait!"

"Graystripe?"

"Yeah?"

"About Silverstream...did...well do you think she was 'the one' for you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that there could be more the one for you?"

"Maybe."

"Well I was just wondering."

"Uh...ok."

"And, uh sorry for being mean when we first met. I was a being a dog."

"A what?"

"A dog. You know big teeth, never shut up?"

"No, I know what a dog is, we, well my clan actually had to get rid of a pack of them before. It was before Firestar became leader, but I will tell you about that later. Why would you compare yourself to a dog? Dogs are mean and ugly."

"I was being mean."

"But not ugly."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks Graystripe. You're handsome too."

"Thanks Autumn." Graystripe let out a little chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...I was remembering Firestar and Sandstorm. They love each other and have two kits of their own. Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw. When Sandstorm had her kits, I kind of envied her and Firestar because she didn't die like Silverstream."

"We'll if you really believe in Starclan then you know that she and Feathertail are watching over you right."

"Yeah but..."

"Autumn! Winter!"

"We had better go. They'll lock us out if we don't"

"Yeah." Graystripe hung his tail and head down. He looked at the moon rising and it reminded him of how Silverstream looked like the moon when her pelt was wet.

"Graystripe!"

"Coming." Graystripe went inside and fell asleep in his bed. He was soon over come by a dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Too Long

**In your reviews you said that Graystripe would never get over Silverstream. Well Crowfeather got of Feathertail right? Well not totally but enough to love Leafpool. Same could happen for Graystripe. **

Chapter 3-Too Long

Graystripe fell into a deep slumber. Before he knew it, he was in a clearing. There was a river that dazzled in the moonlight. He could smell so much prey. Three mice, two squirrels, a raven, two voles, and a rabbit. He also caught a familiar scent in his nose. He couldn't put his paw on it but he knew that he had scented this before, but not for a long time.

"Graystripe." Chimed a voice

Graystripe knew that voice. He turned around and saw his beloved Silverstream on the other side of the river. She was a beautiful as ever. Her silver pelt danced and shone brightly in the moonlight, "Silverstream. I've missed you so much."

"I know Graystripe. It has been too long."

"How's Feathetail?"

"She's adjusting. It's hard for her. She is apart of two ancestor groups now. No one in Starclan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting (I know I put Endless Sleep in my other chapter. I forgot.) knows how to do both."

"Can I see her?"

"No. She is with the Tribe of Endless Hunting right now. She is spending time in each group each day."

"Oh."

"Graystripe, Autumn is really some cat."

"How did you know about Autumn?"

"Graystripe, you underestimate the power of Starclan. We can look in on any clan cat, no matter where they are."

"I hope you don't feel that I am being disloyal to you."

"For what Graystripe?"

"For...for liking her."

"Of course not. You shouldn't dwell on the past. It keeps you from fulfilling your personal destiny."

"My personal destiny?"

"Everyone has a clan destiny and a personal destiny. Look at Firestar, his clan destiny was to kill Scourge and bring peace to the forest and his personal destiny was to raise a family with Sandstorm."

"What does my personal destiny have to do with Autumn?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you. Starclan can only reveal what they see."

"What they see?"

"Yes, we only tell leaders and medicine cats what we see."

"You're avoiding the question Silverstream."

"Alright, this is what I see..." Silverstream closed her eyes and was quiet for a few moments, but then said, "Two seasons will clash and a new era shall be created. Alright does that suit you?"

"What does it mean?"

"Graystripe, you ask too many questions."

"Well you don't answer many."

"I'm not allowed to answer many. Bluestar doesn't want me to reveal too much. I can tell you how Firestar is doing though."

"How is he doing?"

"He and the other leaders are leading the clans to a new home. When the time is right, you will rejoin them."

"When is that?"

"When the time is right." Silverstream started to fade away.

"Silverstream don't go!"

"I must. I must return to my clan. Don't worry Graystripe, I am never too far away. Just keep me close, in your dreams." Silverstream had now disappeared.

Something was poking Graystripe in the real world. Someone was telling him to wake up. Graystripe awoke with a jolt. Autumn was standing over him.

"It's morning Graystripe."

"Unfortunately." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 Another Message

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers who asked 'Why didn't Graystripe just run away?' This chapter will answer your question. **

Chapter 4-Another message

Graystripe looked at Autumn and said, "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"But you said that the Palepelts destroyed your home."

"I don't care. I will find their scent and follow it, even if I have to travel across the mountains."

"The mountains are dangerous and you could get hurt!"

"I don't care. Stormfur needs me."

"Your son?"

"Yeah. Good-bye Autumn."

"Graystripe, wait!"

"What?"

"This place has too many dangers. Not everyone you see will give you food or shelter. There are horrible dogs out there as well. Not to mention evil cats."

"I've handled dogs and evil cats before. I can handle myself Autumn. Thanks for caring, but I don't need it." Graystripe broke into a sprint and flung himself out the kitty-flap in the door. He ran across the yard and over the fence. He pelted down the streets and finally stopped to catch his breath. "Man," he said to himself, "I haven't run this fast since the time where I was being chased by those dogs as part of Firestar's plan." Graystripe chuckled a little and then started to walk a little.

Graystripe was walking by a house when suddenly; two dogs burst out and started chasing him. Graystripe ran for his life. He hopped up on a high fence where the dogs couldn't reach him. Graystripe sighed in relief. When the dogs were forced away by their Twolegs, Graystripe hopped down.

He spotted a rat run by and started to give chase. Graystripe didn't know where he was running too but his hunger for prey got the best of him. Graystripe wasn't looking at what was around him, just at the rat.

Before long, he scented a really foul stench. He was in a carrion place, like the one in Shadowclan territory, but larger. He also scented cats, and lots of them. He knew he had smelled this stench before but the rat ran behind a mound of carrion so Graystripe ran after it. When he rounded the turn, there were too many cats for Graystripe to count.

"How dare you trespass on our land, kittypet!" cried a dark gray she-cat.

"I' m not kittypet, you load of fox dung!" Graystripe spat back.

"Then why do you reek of Twolegs!"

"I was captured, mousebrain!"

"Under that stench, you reek of the forest."

"Duh! I live...well used to live there."

"Yes, I remember it well. We tried to take the forest from those forest fools."

Graystripe now knew who these cats were, "BLOODCLAN!" he hissed.

"Yes. We are Bloodclan, at least a branch of it. The rest of Bloodclan is at our original home, the other Twolegplace. I am the leader of Bloodclan, Eclipse. During that battle, I was just a kit, but after my father, Solar, took over after Scourge and Bone were killed, I became almost like royalty. I took over Bloodclan after my father died and we have never been stronger. We actually were planning to take over the forest, like Scourge imagined."

"Too late. The Twolegs have already torn it down."

"How would you know?"

"I told you I live there."

"I remember you!" cried a voice from the ranks. A golden tom stepped out.

"Cutter, this isn't your place."

"But I know this fool! I fought him in the battle. His name is Graystripe, and he is the deputy of the cat who killed Scourge!"

"You know the cat that killed Scourge?" questions Eclipse.

"Of course I do. He is the most famous cat in the whole forest."

"Then you...shall...die!" cried Eclipse. The ranks of Bloodclan peeled at Graystripe.

"Stop!" cried a tabby tom.

"Storm?" asked Solar, "Why you?"

"Scourge...was...my...brother." Storm leapt at Graystripe with claws backed up with dog teeth just like in the battle. "Your friend killed my brother! Since I can't find that forest fool, I will take it out on you!"

The Bloodclan warrior named Storm and Graystripe tussled around the carrion place, clawing and biting each other. After many minuets had past, they both had multiple wounds but neither of them wanted to give up. Graystripe knew he had to defeat Storm, if he was to see Stormfur again; he would have to kill Storm. He used all his strength to push Storm off and under himself. In half a heartbeat Graystripe bit down at Storm's neck. He tasted the rush of blood come out. He took his teeth out of Storm's neck and back off. He watched as Storm's body had many spasms but then went limp.

Graystripe turned around and faced Bloodclan, "Anyone else want to go at it?"

Eclipse stepped forward, "Graystripe, you have proven yourself a formidable fighter. To keep my clan stronger we shall let you leave unharmed from the rest of us."

"Thank you."

"But cross our path again, and I won't be so generous."

"I understand." Graystripe trotted out the carrion place. He saw it almost sun high. He started to head towards the way the sun was going to set. Graystripe traveled until the sun was about to set beyond the horizon. He then came upon a sandy place. He looked up and saw water. He decided to have a drink but when he lapped at the water, he discovered that it was salty and didn't taste good. "Great, I headed the exact opposite direction I wanted to go."

"Is gray cat having hard time finding home?" asked a voice.

Graystripe turned around to see a badger, "Back off badger!"

"Be still, dear warrior. I know where your family has gone. The clans have traveled to new homes, but they have not gotten there yet. First, let me introduce myself. I am Midnight. I met with six cats on their way to find me. I have traveled far since then, in search of new home. I have found one that suits me. Will you join Midnight?"

"Uh...sure." Midnight led Graystripe to a cave on the beach.

"Eat." Midnight pushed a fish towards Graystripe. He bit down and it tasted better then the ones Riverclan eats. "Now, I know you want to go home. You want to find scent and follow. No good. Scent washed away by Twolegs and monsters. Not find family."

"Could you tell me where to find my clan?"

"I could, but I am not allowed. Starclan forbids me."

"You share tongues with Starclan."

"I speak with many ancestors. As silver cat told you last night, your personal destiny has not been fulfilled. When it has, you may leave."

"Silverstream told me 'Two seasons will clash and a new era shall be created.' What does it mean?"

"I am not to say."

"Does it have something to do with a magical phenomenon? Two season happening at the same time?"

"You shall not get answer from me."

"Where do I get it from?"

"Your heart."

"My heart."

"Yes, now go home."

"My home was destroyed."

"Other home. Go to the one you love."

"The one I love is in Starclan."

"She is not. Do not dwell on the past."

"That what Silverstream sai..." Graystripe gasped then took off. He pelted down streets and around corners until he was home. It was moon rise when he came inside. "Autumn!" he cried. The tabby she-cat came running around the corner, "Graystripe, you're back. What happened to you?"

"Bloodclan. I'll tell you later, but there is something I really want to tell you now."

"Well, I'm listening. What is it?"

"Autumn. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful cat I had ever seen, besides Silverstream."

"I understand that, but?"

"Today, I met a badger who told me what I needed to here. I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you Autumn."

"I love you too Graystripe."

**I hope this answers your questions. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5 A New Era

**This story may not be very long, or maybe it will. I haven't decided yet. In this chapter, a lot of time goes by very fast. I may skip ahead a few moons. Just to let you all know. **

Chapter 5-A New Era

It had been three moons since Graystripe had his run-in with Bloodclan and Midnight. He and Autumn were sitting under a tree in their backyard together. In this time Autumn had become a fairly skilled warrior. Graystripe's teachings help her and helped him not forget how to hunt or fight.

One day Hannah and Lisa took Autumn to the vet. Graystripe noticed she had been acting very strangely. Graystripe gave her a quick lick on her ear before she left.

"I love you Autumn." Graystripe said as she left.

"I love you too, Graystripe." She replied with a lick on his cheek in return.

Kyle was going to take Graystripe to get shots but he remembered the way he resisted when he was first captured so he decided that the papers of ownership were enough. Graystripe sat by the kitchen all the while they were gone. He thought that Autumn was sick and would have to be put to sleep forever. Graystripe remembered that horrific morning with Silverstream and when she lay dead on the beach, not even in her own territory. She died in pain. Graystripe thought that might happen to Autumn as well. When Kyle tried to do something to cheer Graystripe up, Graystripe hissed at him.

"Man Winter. Sometimes you're as harsh as the winter wind. Hissing and whipping at me. Good think you're cute or you would be out of here, but Hannah does love you. On the hand Autumn is as sweet as autumn itself. Those two seasons are so unlike, yet winter comes right after autumn," Kyle started to walk away when he muttered, "You'd think Autumn and Winter would hate each other. Yet they like each other as much as those two season clash."

Graystripe's ears perked up as Silverstream's prophecy rung in his head. _Two seasons will clash and a new era shall be created. _Graystripe had been with Twolegs long enough to know that they call leaf-fall, autumn, and leaf-bare, winter. Lisa was saying how much she loved the snow and jumping in leaves. Graystripe's head spun as he tried to put the pieces of the prophecy together. _Two seasons_...Autumn and Winter. _Will clash_...not sure yet. _And a new era_...new generation. _Shall be created_...will be born. What Graystripe had so far was, he and Autumn were to make a new generation. But how?

Graystripe sat there and thought for many minuets, until the door opened and Hannah and Lisa stepped in. Autumn was in Lisa's arms. Graystripe was relieved that Autumn had come home safely. When she let Autumn go, the she-cat ran towards Graystripe. The two nuzzled each other.

"Graystripe, I have to tell you something!" piped Autumn.

"What Autumn?"

"Follow me!" Autumn pelted around the corner and Graystripe followed. When they were alone in the living room, at least that's what the Twolegs called it, Autumn said, "I've going to have kits!"

"What?"

"Kits!"

"Whoa! But how?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you're 'the one' for me Graystripe. And you said yourself, that you though there could be more' ones' for you!"

"Yeah. Great Starclan!"

"It's wonderful. The vet said that there were five kits there."

"Wow! Five?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Graystripe..." she said seriously, "...even though my...I mean our kits will be named by Lisa, Hannah, and Kyle, but I want to name our kits, like your clan does. They could have two names like you! One for the Palepelts and one for us. Hannah and Kyle agreed to keep all the kits that survive the birth!"

"What do you mean, 'survive the birth?'"

"Well...sometimes for a first-time mother, all her kits don't survive."

"Well don't worry. They have me in them and that means that they have the chance of everyone surviving since that is what usually happens in the clans."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Graystripe licked her ears happily, "Oh and by the way, in Thunderclan, we call she-cats preparing or nursing kits, queens."

Over the next nine weeks (I just found out that's how long cats are pregnant for) Autumn didn't do much of anything. Sometimes she was tired and other times she wanted to do something but Hannah wouldn't let here. Graystripe wanted to do what he did with queens in Thunderclan. Whenever he could, he snuck out of the house and caught some prey. He secretly brought it in the nest for Autumn. She told him she loved the rabbits and the birds that were stupid enough to fly in.

One night, around moon high, Graystripe awoke to Autumn moaning loudly, "Autumn, what's wrong? Is it the kits?"

Autumn nodded her head, but Graystripe could tell that it caused her pain, "Where's Hannah?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sleeping upstairs."

"Get them. If they're not here then they can't here me. GO!"

"I'm going!" Graystripe sprinted up the stairs, past Lisa's room, and to Hannah and Kyle's room. Graystripe jumped on the bed and pounced on Hannah until she woke up.

"Winter, what's wrong?"

Jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. He could hear Hannah shouting, "Kyle! Autumn's kittens are coming! Get up!" As he was getting up, Hannah ran down the stairs with Graystripe and she turned on the light to find Autumn, covered in blood.

Graystripe's mind flashed back to Silverstream's death. The kits were coming and she too was covered in blood, "I won't let it happen again," he vowed. He ran over to Autumn and started to lick the blood from her pelt. Autumn's tabby fur suddenly turned silver and fluffy pelt became sleek and slim. Autumn was turning into Silverstream. Graystripe figured it was in his mind because Hannah kept working.

"Silverstream," he whispered.

"Graystripe. I told you I am never far away. My death was avenged. When Autumn was born, my spirit became hers"

"Then how did I see you with Starclan."

"It's complicated. Her soul can live without me until she dies, but I gave up that power when I fused my soul with hers. I can only survive outside her body for a few minuets, enough to give you a dream. I still have that power. I came to you now to say that I am going back to Starclan for good. My father misses me. I can never come back down. Now when I am in your dreams, it will only be a dream. It won't be me. These kits don't belong to me. It would be cruel. These kits belong to you and Autumn. The part of Autumn that you fell in love with. Her soul. Remember Graystripe...I will always love you."

Silverstream turned back into Autumn and Graystripe saw her spirit lift out of Autumn's body and ascend to Starclan. Graystripe shook his head and continued to lick. He licked and licked all night.

Finally in the morning, Autumn gave birth to her first kit. It was a gold she-kit. Graystripe started to think of a name. Different names reeled through his mind until he came up with Cheetahkit. Autumn was mewing in pain as the second kit came out. This kit was a gray tom, but he stopped breathing soon after he was born. Kyle took the gray kit and fiercely tried to revive it. Graystripe turned his attention back to Autumn. A third kit came out. It was another she-kit. She was a golden tabby like her mother. Graystripe thought that Yellowkit was a nice name, like Yellowfang, the medicine cat who had helped him so many times. Kyle came back and shouted, "The kit's alive! The gray kit made it!" Graystripe was overjoyed. He decided on Stonekit for that one, in honor of the warrior who died protecting his other kits. The next kit was a tom as well...but he was white. This surprised Graystripe. He then remembered Cloudtail was Autumn brother so he could see the connection. In his head Graystripe named the white tom Snowkit. The fifth kit came out and it was another tom. This was another gray kit. Graystripe decided on Mosskit. The kits were brought over to Autumn.

"Oh Graystripe...they're beautiful. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks. I've already thought of names for them," Pointing to each one he said, "Cheetahkit, Yellowkit, Stonekit, Snowkit, and Mosskit."

"Those are wonderful names. I think that those will do very well and...ugh!" Autumn moaned in pain.

Hannah rushed back to find a sixth kit coming, "Kyle! There's another one coming!"

"What? I thought there was only five!"

"It doesn't matter, just help me."

Autumn pushed and pushed until a ginger kit came out. This one was a she-kit. Everyone was surprised. There were no ginger cats in the family. Graystripe was puzzled until he remembered his mother...Rosetail! She was ginger.

"Graystripe, where did the red come from?"

"My mother, Rosetail."

"Oh. Graystripe?"

"Yes?"

"Can I name this one?"

"Of course.

"I would like her to be named Flowerkit."

"Perfect. Three she-kits and three toms. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yes. Cheetahkit, Stonekit, Yellowkit, Snowkit, Mosskit, and Flowerkit."


	6. Chapter 6 The Messanger

Chapter 6-The Messenger

It had been six moons since Autumn and Graystripe's kits were born. Hannah and Kyle kept all six and they each had a Twoleg name. Cheetahkit was Sunny. Stonekit was Stormy. Yellowkit was Marigold. Snowkit was Clouds. Mosskit was Silver and Flowerkit was Apple.

One day Graystripe was talking to Autumn, "Autumn...in Thunderclan, kits over six moons become apprentices. If you don't mind, I want to teach them how to hunt. You can help since you know."

"Only because you taught me so well."

"Thanks. I could teach them to fight too. One day, when I return to Thunderclan, Firestar will be amazed that I have taught my kits the way of the clan."

"Graystripe."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever find your clan, I want to come with you. Your life sounds far more exciting then mine. Sure I have all the necessities here but I want adventure. I want to sleep with other cats and hunt and fight. If we do find Thunderclan...won't you take me and the kits with you?"

"Of course. I would rather be a kittypet with you then be a Thunderclan cat alone."

"Oh Graystripe."

"Autumn..."Graystripe's voice got very stern but had a little laughter in it, "...if we are to impress the clan, we might as well start training them. I'll take the three toms and you can take the three she-cats."

"Sounds good to me. Let's tell them. Kits!"

"Coming!" they all said. The six kits bounded towards there parents.

"Kits," said Graystripe, "Your mother and I are going to teach you the ways of Thunderclan."

"You mean the clan from your stories daddy?" asked Yellowkit.

"The ones with Firestar?" chimed Mosskit.

"And Bloodclan?" said Stonekit.

"And the pack of dogs?" questioned Cheetahkit.

"And hunting your own food?" asked Snowkit.

"And having medicine cats and warriors and apprentices?" asked Flowerkit.

"Yes. Those very ones," answered Graystripe

"Yeah!" they all squealed.

"Remember..." interrupted Autumn, "...it's not all fun and games. Clan life is very serious. Sometimes you are put into a life threatening position and don't know it you will ever see you family and friends again. Are you still up for it?"

There was silence for a moment and then there was a big, "Yeah!"

"Alright," said Graystripe with a flick of his tail for silence, "Now I am not a leader and this isn't the right words but...do you all promise to learn the ways of the warrior code and behave yourselves?"

"We promise," chanted the kits in unison.

"Then from this point forward, you shall all have the end name 'paw' instead of 'kit'." He turned to Autumn, "Autumn...I give you Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, Mosspaw, and Flowerpaw." Autumn smiled.

"Now, Cheetahpaw, Yellowpaw, and Flowerpaw, go with your mother. She will be your mentor. Stonepaw, Snowpaw, and Mosspaw, I will be your mentor." The groups broke up and went to two different parts of the yard.

Graystripe caught a whiff of a scent. He recognized it immediately, "A good warrior always knows when another animal is around. Can you smell anything?"

Stonekit was first to answer, "I smell something. It doesn't smell like a cat. It's a she though."

"Very good," said a voice. Midnight stepped out of the bushes.

"Sons, this is a friend of mine. Midnight. She is a badger. Although she is a friend...never trust another badger or fox, or another clan for that matter. Excuse me," Graystripe left his sons play fighting, "Midnight...what is it?"

"Time is right."

"Huh?"

"Time is right. Gray cat allowed to go home."

"I am home. My family is here."

"No other home. One with fire cat."

"The clan?"

"Yes. Time is right."

"I'm allowed to go home?"

"Yes. Take family across mountains. Meet another family there. Do not be afraid by other cats. Other cats friends. Other cat help you go home."

"Oh thank you Midnight!" Graystripe ran off and beckoned for his sons to follow, "Autumn!"

"What?" Autumn got up from her hunting crouch she was showing their daughters.

"I'm allowed to go home."

"What do you mean?"

Graystripe explained to her and their kits about Midnight, "She told me that we are allowed to go back to Thunderclan!"

"That's wonderful! When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. That is if our kits are up to the journey."

"Yeah! Let's go!" They all shouted.

"Right. Then we leave tonight. Everyone eat as much as you can at dinner tonight."

That night the family of eight stayed outside when Hannah called them in. Autumn leapt onto the fence and Graystripe handed her the kits, one at a time. When they were all over Graystripe went over himself. They went towards the way the sun would rise. All night they walked and the kits didn't complain at all. Mostly they stayed on the fences to keep away from dogs. Two days later, they approached the mountains. They had survived that time on rabbits and birds and none of them seemed skinnier then when they left. Flowerpaw had treated little cuts and scraps.

"You have the makings of a medicine cat Flowerpaw," complimented Graystripe.

"Thanks daddy," she replied.

The family started climbing the mountains and their journey had really begun.


	7. Chapter 7 Another Family

Chapter 7-Another Family

For days Graystripe, Autumn, Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, Mosspaw, and Flowerpaw traveled over through the mountains. They survived on catching mice and hawks although they didn't always catch one. As they quickly found out, hunting in the mountains isn't the same as hunting in the back yard.

One day they family of eight was near a stream taking a drink when Graystripe heard the snow rustle. He perked his ears up and listened very carefully. He parted his jaws to get a good scent. He smells cats! There were about six cats in the patrol. He caught a familiar scent but it was so consumed by the other cats' scent that he couldn't tell whose it was.

"Be still strangers!" The family froze, "What is your business here?"

Graystripe and his family turned around to see six gray-blue-black cats ready to attack, "We come in peace. We just want to travel across the mountains. I want to see my family again."

"Are you a clan cat?"

"I was...until I was captured by Palepelts." Graystripe had been with Autumn so long that he called Twolegs, Palepelts now.

"Which clan?"

"Thunderclan."

"There was a Thunderclan that passed through here. Also Wind, River and Shadow."

"That sounds like my clans."

"What is your name?"

"Graystripe."

"My name is Cloud that Floats in Sky," pointing to each cat he said, "This is Hawk that Feeds on Mice, Water that Flows in River, Snow that Covers Earth, Claw that Catches Prey, and Storm that Brings Life."

Graystripe studied the cat named Storm that Brings Life. He could have sworn that he had seen that cat somewhere before.

"You may call us Cloud, Hawk, Water, Snow, Claw and Storm."

"Thank you," pointing to his family he said, "This is Autumn, Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, Mosspaw, and Flowerpaw."

Storm and Graystripe met each others' gaze.

"Storm."

"Yes Cloud?"

"Do you realize that Graystripe looks almost exactly like you?"

"I have noticed." Storm's eyes were full of confusion and thought but then be cried, "FATHER!" Storm ran over to Graystripe, "Father it's me, Stormfur."

"Stormfur?"

"Yeah, but know I am just Storm, Storm that Brings Life."

"What? How?"

"Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw told you that Feathertail died right?"

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"Well, her grave is here. I decided to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water. I'm in love father."

"With whom?"

"Her name is Brook. Come on I'll introduce you." They patrol took Graystripe back to their cave.

"Brook!"

"I'm right here Storm," called a gray she-cat.

Storm went over to her and touched muzzles, "Brook, this is my father, Graystripe. Father, this is the love of my life, Brook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brook," said Graystripe.

"Same," she replied.

Autumn made a fake cough noise, "Yes," Graystripe said, "Sorry Autumn."

"Quite alright."

"Storm," Graystripe started, "I would like you to meet your stepmother and half brothers and sisters."

"Everyone?"

"Yes," stated Autumn, "Storm, my name is Autumn. I was once a kittypet but Graystripe is taking me and out family to live with Thunderclan. Let me introduce you to your brothers and sisters. Alright kits line up." The kits lined up in order of their birth like they always do, "Storm. This is Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw..."

"Stonepaw?"

"Yes," answered Graystripe, "I named him after your mentor, Stonefur. Remember?"

"How could I forget? He saved my life."

"That's why I named him after Stonefur."

"Yes," interrupted Autumn, "This is Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, Mosspaw, and Flowerpaw."

"Wonderful!" cried Storm, "I've always wanted a big family. I am going to have my own as well."

"What do you mean?" questioned Flowerpaw?"

"Brook is going to have kits."

"Really?" asked Yellowkit.

"Really," replied Storm, "Father. How did you make them apprentices?"

"They aren't really apprentices but in their heads they are. I needed them to follow the clan ways so they would be accepted. I will have Firestar make them real apprentices when we get to our new home."

"Oh. Hey father?"

"Yeah."

"Some other cats came through here earlier this season. They were headed for the clans."

"Who?"

"One was named Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw!"

"You know him?"

"Know him? I was apprentices with him. They must have torn down the barn. Who were the other cats?"

"Cat. There was only one other. Her name is Princess."

"Princess?" asked Autumn.

"Yeah."

"Princess is my mother."

"That would make Cloudtail her brother. You remember Cloudtail, annoying, doesn't believe in Starclan."

"How could I forget?"

"Storm, where's your medicine cat?"

"Stoneteller. He's over there. Why?"

"I believe that Flowerpaw is destined to be a medicine cat. I don't know much about herbs so I want her to have knowledge."

"I'll ask him. Come on."

"Flowerpaw, come here." Flowerpaw bounded towards her father.

"Yes daddy."

"Would you like to become a medicine cat?"

"Could I?''

"If you work hard enough. When we get to Thunderclan, we'll see what we can do but for now we shall see if Stoneteller could teach you a little."

"Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome. Now let's go see Stoneteller."


	8. Chapter 8 Half Way There

**This chapter is told from Flowerpaw's POV. **

Chapter 8-Half Way There

Flowerpaw followed her father, Graystripe, and her half brother, Storm that Brings Life or Storm, to the medicine cat of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Stoneteller.

"Flowerpaw," said Storm.

"Yes Storm?"

"Since you are the one who wants to learn, _you_ must ask Stoneteller.

"What?"

"It will show courage, bravery and independence. Medicine cats must be independent from the clan and they need to have the bravery to do something they might not want to do. It will show Stoneteller that you are on your way to becoming a medicine cat."

"Uh...ok."

"Go on. He's the big cat right there," Storm pointed to a big gray cat with his paw.

Flowerpaw gulped and took her first few steps. She slowly got closer and closer to the cat named Stoneteller. When she was next to him, Stoneteller turned his head and looked down on the young apprentice.

"Yes?"

"Uh...are you Stoneteller?"

"Yes I am. What's your name?"

"Flowerpaw."

"So, you one of our guests."

"Yes."

"So what do you need?"

"Uh well...I want to become a medicine cat and I need you to teach me."

"So you're a to-be."

"Huh?"

"A to-be, a cat that is learning about what they will become."

"I guess so. Could you help me?"

"Well...our herbs are different from the ones where you are going to..." Stoneteller looked at Flowerpaw in a weird way and then said,"...but I suppose I could help you."

"Really? Oh thank you Stoneteller."

"Be by the entrance of the cave tomorrow, at dawn, for your first lesson."

"Ok."

The next morning, Flowerpaw met Stoneteller by the waterfall, "Come," he said. Flowerpaw followed obediently. Stoneteller led Flowerpaw out of the cave and to the open fields of snow, "Healers and medicine cats must be at one with their surroundings. You need to learn to listen. Tell me, what do you hear?"

Flowerpaw flicked her ears all around, "I think I hear a mouse scurrying over there and a bird flying somewhere."

Stoneteller chuckled, "Dear one, you are listening with your ears. A healer must listen with their heart."

"How do you do that?"

"It comes with talent and a natural ability. If you are destined to be a healer..."

"Medicine cat."

"Right. Then you should be able to listen in a few moons."

"A few moons! I won't be here a few moons!"

"Then it is my duty to show you how and make sure you practice on your way. Help your family."

"Alright Stoneteller. What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes," instructed Stoneteller. Flowerpaw obeyed, "Do not focus on anything. Find your center. Listen to the wind. Feel the rays of sun on your fur. Now...what do you hear?"

Flowerpaw was silent for a minute, "I hear whispers but I can't make them out."

"You shouldn't be able to but the ability to hear them is important. It means that you can communicate with nature. In time you will be able to understand those voices."

"Can you?" questioned Flowerpaw.

"Can I what?"

"Understand them?"

"Of course. I have spent many, many moons as a healer. Those voices are like the voices of my Tribe. I know them. I mean...I personally know them?"

"How?"

"They are the voices of the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"Who?"

"My warrior ancestors."

"Like Starclan?"

"Yes, very much like your Starclan. In time you will know each voice. Come I need to show you something special."

Stoneteller led Flowerpaw to a cave, "Flowerpaw, this is the Cave of Pointed Stones. This is where my Tribe can communicate with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Listen with your heart again. What do you hear now?"

Flowerpaw closed her eyes and listened she could hear only one thing in all the whispers, "Starsong."

"Pardon?"

"I heard 'Starsong'."

"Well, I didn't think you would accelerate that fast. Well done. Now it is my duty to figure out what it means. I will tell you when I have an answer. I must stay here for a little while longer. You may go back to the cave, but speak of your vision to no one. Understand?"

"Yes Stoneteller. Not a soul." Flowerpaw left Stoneteller in the cave. Back at the cave her brothers and sisters were asking her as many questions as they could get out in one breath.

"What's Stoneteller like?" asked Cheetahpaw.

"Was he mean?" questioned Stonepaw.

"What did you learn?" cried Yellowpaw.

"Did you learn how to use herbs?" wondered Snowpaw.

"Where _is_ Stoneteller?" asked Mosspaw.

"Calm down," interrupted Autumn, "I sure Flowerpaw will answer as many questions as she can."

"Thanks mom. Anyway, Stoneteller is really nice and really patient. He taught me how to listen to nature."

"But we all can do that already," injected Stonepaw.

"Yes, but with our ears. He taught me how to listen with my heart."

"What did you hear?" asked Snowpaw.

Flowerpaw was going to answer but then she remembered her promise, "Nothing important," she lied.

Stoneteller was suddenly beside her, "Flowerpaw, meet me at the Cave of Pointed Stones for our next lesson. I will be there early in the morning anyway. Ask Hawk and Cloud to escort you. Tell them _I_ said so."

"Alright Stoneteller."

"I'll see you at dawn then. Your half way to becoming a healer, Flowerpaw."

"Medicine cat."

"You're half way there."

**That last part kind of was on a spur of the moment. Reviews welcomed. **


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Destiny

Chapter 9-Unexpected Destiny

For at least a moon Graystripe and his family stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water. Some of the Prey-Hunters of the Tribe taught them how to hunt while some of the Cave-Guarders taught them how to fight. Flowerpaw on the other hand continued to have lessons with Stoneteller.

It was a clear morning and Flowerpaw was waiting in the Cave of Pointed Stones as she normally did as she waited for Stoneteller to come. Today, however, he never showed up. Flowerpaw wondered if this was some kind of test. She didn't know what kind of test though. The pool of water in the cave caught her eye as it sparkled. Flowerpaw had seen Stoneteller look into this pond many times before he had never let her look. _Well, Stoneteller isn't here. I guess a peak wouldn't hurt. _

Flowerpaw walked over to the pool of water and looked in. She only saw her reflection and that brought around her curiosity. _It always works for Stoneteller. Maybe I have to do that listening with my heart thing. Only I've never done it with m eyes open. _Flowerpaw stared at her reflection for a moment. _If Stoneteller can do it, I can. _

The apprentice closed her eyes and listened. She could hear voices like before and she even recognized a few, but just by sound. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked into the pool. The most amazing thing happened. She saw many cats staring back at here. She thought she saw her father but in a closer examination she realized that it was a she-cat and only looked like her father. The silver tabby that looked like Graystripe stepped forward.

"Welcome Flowerpaw," the tabby said.

"Who are you?" questioned Flowerpaw.

"I am only a member of something greater."

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"Yes and something else."

"What?"

"Starclan."

Flowerpaw's eyes went wide open, "Are you Feathertail?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you are my half-sister."

"Indeed. I am proud to say that one of my sisters has dedicated her life to healing."

"It's more then that."

"Oh I know. It's about understanding nature and your warrior ancestors."

"Why are you here, Feathertail?"

"To guide you and to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"Huh?"

"Flowerpaw, listen carefully. _The one who can understand the song of the stars shall be the one to succeed._"

"What does that mean?"

"You shall find out soon."

"Feathertail wait!"

"Yes?"

"Could you go to Starclan and tell Firestar or Cinderpelt that Graystripe is okay and he will be with them soon."

"I can tell them that he is okay but nothing more."

"That will do. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Feathertail started to fade away, along with the rest of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Flowerpaw snapped back to the real world. She heard paw steps behind her. When she turned around, she saw Storm, Snow, and Water (if you don't remember Snow and Water, refer to chapter 7).

"Flowerpaw, Stoneteller needs you immediately," announced Storm.

"Why?"

"He didn't say," stated Water.

"He just said to get you back to the cave as quickly as possible," finished Snow.

"Alright then, let's go," replied Flowerpaw.

The four cats raced through the snow covered mountains to the waterfall that hid their cave. As soon as they were inside Graystripe and Autumn ran up to their daughter. Flowerpaw's brother's and sister's were right behind them.

"What's wrong?" asked Flowerpaw.

"We don't know," replied Autumn.

"Claw told us that Stoneteller is very sick though," continued Graystripe.

"That's very bad," said Flowerpaw, "Who will take his place?"

"You," said a voice. It belonged to Stoneteller. He had gotten up from where he had been resting, which was in the corner of a cave, "Flowerpaw, you are to be my successor."

"Me?" question Flowerpaw.

"Yes. When you heard that voice a moon ago saying 'Starsong', it was refering to the cat who would understand the song of the stars."

"In the Cave of Pointed Stones, I just had a vision. I saw Feathertail and..."

"You saw Feathertail?" asked Graystripe hopefully.

"Yes, but she told me, _the one who can understand the song of the stars will be the one to succeed._"

"Indeed, it's all coming together. Flowerpaw, you worship Starclan right?"

"Yes."

"And you wish to become a medicine cat?"

"Yes."

"If I recall correctly, a clan medicine cat interprets signs sent by Starclan. So the prophecy is saying, the cat who can interpret signs from Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will become the next Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"I guess if you put it that way."

"This won't work!" cried Graystripe.

"Why not?" questioned Stoneteller.

"Because Flowerpaw is coming to the forest with us."

"Father!" interrupted Flowerpaw, "If this is my destiny, then I must fulfill it, even if it means staying here."

"But you can't go. We would miss you too much," said Graystripe.

"Father, I'm not a kit anymore. I know what I must do."

"Very well. Autumn, do you agree?"

"I don't agree but I do agree with destinies and if Flowerpaw's is to stay here, then so be it."

"So..." interrupted Stoneteller, "Let's proceed with the ceremony. (This probably isn't the real ceremony but they never mentioned one so I am making it up.) I, Stoneteller, call upon my warrior ancestors of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. As you know, I am about to join you and wish for this to-be, to be the next Healer of my Tribe. She understands our ways and even though she is from the outside, she worships you. I ask that you make her the new Healer now." Stoneteller stopped and a breeze whipped through the cave, "The Tribe of Endless Hunting has spoken and they agree that Flowerpaw is the new Healer. From this point forward, she shall have a new name. She shall be known as Starsong, for though she may not see signs in nature, she defiantly shall she them in the stars. Starsong is now the Healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water." The cave burst into cheer as Stoneteller lay down.

"Stoneteller, what's wrong?" asked the newly named, Starsong.

"Old age. Starsong, take care of this Tribe."

"Always, Stoneteller. I will never forget you," but her words were lost in Stoneteller's last breath.

The next morning Stoneteller's body was buried and Starsong's family was getting ready to leave, "We shall escort you to the border of our territory," Starsong stated. The whole Tribe came to bid Graystripe and his remaning family good-bye. Graystripe, Autumn, Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, and Mosspaw said their final good-bye's to Starsong.

"I love you all," she said.

"And we will always love you Flowerp...I mean Starsong," stated Autumn. Graystripe was a little quite, as Starsong noticed.

"Father, I'm not that far away. Just keep my close...in your dreams." All of the family had begun to cry (if cats could cry).

"Storm, take care of your sister," said Graystripe.

"Will do Father," Storm replied.

"Starsong?"

"Yes Father?"

"Take good care of this Tribe."

"Always." Graystripe led his remaining family away from the Tribe and into the horizon, ready to start the day with the ambition to get to their new home.


	10. Chapter 10 Newcomer

**This is in Graystripe's POV and this chapter will be short. **

Chapter 10-Newcomer

Graystripe, Autumn, Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, and Mosspaw were trudging through the snow of the icy mountains. Their thin leaf-green pelts weren't thick enough to keep out the cold. Now Graystripe's other daughter, Starsong, lived with the Tribe, there was no one there to help them. The family was always cold and sometimes hungry. Even though they had spent a moon with the Tribe, they still hunted like forest cats. Most of the time Graystripe and Autumn would each carry one kit on their back or in their mouth for a while but then switch.

One morning, about ten sunrises after they had left the Tribe, the family of seven stumbled upon a miracle. It was a hot spring! The cold cats rushed to the springs as fast as their cold legs would carry them and jumped in. They had never felt better. The springs had drawn some prey out from their hiding places and the family had a feast. They slept in the springs overnight, but in the shallow end. Graystripe and Autumn slept next to each other while the five kits slept near a rock together.

In the morning they awoke to a blazing sun overhead.

"We must have overslept," Graystripe announced.

"Oh well," yawned Yellowpaw.

"Yeah, I'm going back to sleep," stated Stonepaw.

"Me too," said Cheetahpaw. Snowpaw and Mosspaw nodded and were soon sleeping soundly as if they had never woken up. Graystripe saw that Autumn was still sleeping so he decided to hunt for them and guard the springs so no unwanted intruder should hurt his family. Graystripe was soon back with four mice, two voles, and two birds. He had to make two trips though. By the time he was back with the rest of the prey his family had woken up, but Autumn was no where to be seen!

"Kits, where's your mother?" he asked.

"Dunno," replied Snowpaw as he bit into a vole.

"Mom said she though she heard something," stated Mosspaw.

"Where?" questioned Graystripe.

"Over there," replied Cheetahpaw. Graystripe flicked his ears as he soon heard paw steps in the snow but he heard not one pair of steps, but two (I know cats walk on all fours)!

"Autumn?" he called. His mate stepped into view and Graystripe let out a sigh.

"Graystripe, we have a visitor," she announced. A tabby kit appeared behind Autumn.

"Well," said Graystripe, "What's your name?"

"I don't know," the terrified kit replied. Graystripe could tell that this kit was a she-cat.

"Graystripe," started Autumn, "We need to take care of this kit. She has no one. That's why I invited her to come to the springs. She's so cold and skinny. I knew that we could offer her warmth, food, and love. Everything she wants. And she's about the same age as our kits."

"Very well Autumn, but you should make sure it's okay with her."

Autumn nodded, "Dear, would you like me to be your mommy?"

"Oh yes please," the kit replied happily.

"Ok," said Autumn, "First of all, I'm Autumn, this is your new father, Graystripe, and your new siblings, Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, and Mosspaw. We must find you a name as well and start your warrior training. How about Ivypaw?"

"Oh I like that name. What were you saying about warrior training?" Autumn and Graystripe explained to their new kit about how they were traveling to the forest.

"Ivypaw, tell me. How did you end up in the mountains?"

"Well, my mommy was asleep when I walked out of the cave and my daddy was no where around. I started to take a walk and came to a cliff. I saw a log and tried to cross it but my mommy found me on the log. When she tried to walk across it, the log slipped. I jumped to the other side, but my mommy fell down and I never saw her again."

"I'm so sorry Ivypaw," said Graystripe, "but we must press onward. Let's go. We must move if we are to make it to the forest before the end of leaf-green. Ivypaw, you can tell us more about yourself on the way." The family nodded in agreement. They traveled all that day and through the night. By sunrise they were all tired and ready to sleep when Graystripe said, "Is it just me, or does the snow feel less deep?"

"No, I feel it too," said Autumn.

"That must mean..."started Stonepaw. The family rushed ahead and the snow became shallower and shallower. Suddenly they were at the edge of a cliff and looked down. The sun was rising and the family of eight could see the forest. They had reached their new home and no sight could have been more beautiful!


	11. Chapter 11 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 11-Home Sweet Home

The family rushed down the cliff as carefully as possible. They didn't want to have an accident after all this. When they got to the bottom, they saw a barn with weird animals fenced in.

"Those are horses," announced Autumn,"Lisa and Hannah like to ride them. They won't hurt us as long as we stay out of their way."

"No, maybe they can help us," suggested Graystripe. He led his family over to one of the horses, "Excuse me! Have you seen any cats around?" The horse whinnied his answer but Graystripe and his family couldn't understand. The horse saw this and pointed his tail towards some moorland, "Thanks!" The family left the Horseplace and went towards to moors, "Wait, Windclan lives on mores."

"But dad," said Snowpaw, "Aren't we looking for Thunderclan?"

"Yes, but this is all new territory. Maybe we can meet up with a Windclan patrol and they can help us."

"Sounds good to me," said Autumn.

The family traveled to the moorlands and but the time they reached it, it was already sun-high. "Let's go. We need to find a Windclan patrol," stated Graystripe.

It didn't take long to find one. A group of five cats ambushed them rear some rocks. Graystripe got hold of a brown tabby tom and Autumn bite down on the leg of a gray-black tom. The six apprentices tried to ward of the three other ambushers, two to a warrior. Graystripe received a gash on his shoulder but recalled with a scratch down the tabby tom's flank.

The fight didn't stop until the tom fighting Graystripe cried, "Graystripe!" The fighting ceased and the cats went back to their respectful sides, "Graystripe is it really you?"

"Onewhisker?"

"It's _Onestar_ actually," interrupted the tom, Autumn was fighting.

"Silence Crowfeather," said Onestar, "Graystripe. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Firestar even appointed a new deputy. He lost hope that you were alive."

"That's not like him."

"Graystripe, you have been gone for at least four seasons."

"It didn't feel that long."

"But it was (My math may not be right. Less time may have actually gone by)."

"Well, who's the new deputy?"

"Brackenfur."

"Really? I thought it would be Brambleclaw."

"So did everyone else."

"So Onestar, who did you become leader?"

"Well, Tallstar was dying and he demoted Mudclaw as our deputy and appointed me, in sight of Starclan."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks anyway, you'd better get to your camp."

"Yeah." Onestar and his patrol began to walk away, "Uh Onestar?"

"Yes?"

"Which way _is_ my camp?"

"Oh I forgot. Crowfeather, please take Graystripe and..."

"My family."

"Yes, please Take Graystripe and his family to the border."

"Yes Onestar," said Crowfeather.

"Thank you Onestar," said Graystripe.

"You're welcome, and now we know what you have been doing all that time." Graystripe and Onestar chuckled as Crowfeather led them away.

They were traveling through the moors for a little while when Graystripe said, "Crowfeather, I heard your were one of the journey cats."

"Yeah."

"Did you make any friends in the other clans?"

"One."

"Who?"

Crowfeather hesitated as the horrible memory came back to him and he said, "Feathertail."

"Oh. Well I won't press on with this then."

Autumn decided to change the subject, "Crowfeather, who did Onestar make his deputy?"

"Ashfoot."

"Your mother?" asked Graystripe.

"Yeah, but she died...of old age."

"Oh," said Autumn sadly, "Well who's the new deputy?"

"Me."

"Really?" asked Ivypaw.

"Really. Well here we are the Thunderclan/Windclan border. This is where we part. I hope you enjoy your new life Graystripe. Morningflower has told me stories of you and Firestar. Good luck," Crowfeather scampered away and was lost in the mist of the moors.

"Well," said Graystripe, "Here we go." The family of eight walked past the scent markings. Immediatly Graystripe felt more at home then he ever had, "Let's go, I smell a Thunderclan patrol." The family crouched down and slithered across the forest floor. Graystripe studied the scent long and hard when he realized who is was. He stood up and cried, "Dustpelt!"

The patrol got up from their hiding spot and sure enough, in the lead was Dustpelt, "State your name and business stranger."

"Dustpelt, it's me...Graystripe."

"Graystripe?"

"Yeah. This is my family. We came back. We technically forward but you know what I mean."

"I can't believe my eyes. Firestar will have to come out of his den now."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since he appointed Brackenfur as his deputy he wouldn't come out of his den. Not even Sandstorm, Leafpool, or Squirrleflight could get him out."

"Wait, Squirrleflight became a warrior?"

"Yeah. I'm right here," said the ginger she-cat, who was sitting on a rock.

"Oh. And Leafpool..."

"Became a full medicine cat," Dustpelt finished, "Come on. We'll take you back to camp."

"Come on," Graystripe told his family.

"Graystripe..."said Dustpelt as they were walking, "Do you want to introduce us to your family?"

"Sure, this is the love of my life, besides Silverstream, Autumn and these are out kits. Cheetahpaw, Stonepaw, Yellowpaw, Snowpaw, and Mosspaw. And this is Ivypaw. She's not really ours but we found her without a familty so we gave her a name and family. I hope that Firestar will make them real apprentices. Autumn, this is Dustpelt. We were apprentices together."

"When he sees you're back I certain he will. Come on." The patrol broke into a run and were at the Thunderclan camp in no time, "Brackenfur!" cried Dustpelt.

"What?"

"Look who we found."

"Great Starclan. I must be looking as a ghost."

"Nope," said Graystripe. It's really me."

"We must tell Firestar," said the overjoyed Brackenfur. One the way to the den almost everyone recognized Graystripe, excepte for the newest apprentices, Waterpaw and Gorgepaw, who were Sorreltail and Brackenfur's second litter, Berrypaw, who was Cloudtail and Brightheart's second litter and Justicepaw, and Freedompaw, who were Firestar's and Sandstorm's second litter. On the way to the den, they introduced themselves to Graystripe. The finally reached the den.

"Firestar?"

"Go away Brackenfur."

"But there's someone who wants to see you."

"I don't care. It can't be that important."

"But it is."

"I said leave!"

"Graystripe, "said Brackenfur, "You should go and tell him."

Graystripe nodded and walked in the den, "Firestar?"

"I said go awa..." Firestar stopped and turned around, "G..G..Graystripe?" he asked slowly. '

"Yes Firestar it's me."

"I can't believe it."

"We believe because the whole clan knows."

"I'm such a mousebrian. How could I have thought you were dead?"

"It did seem hopeless but I have something to cheer you up. I brought my family."

"Your family?"

"Yeah, I met a kittypet named Autumn and she had kits. Firestar, they are ready to be made apprentices. More then ready actually, they are seven moons old."

"Well we should give them mentors."

"Yes and make Autumn a warrior please. I have taught her how to hunt and fight."

"Of course. Let's go." Firestar stepped out of his den and his fiery pelt that gave him his name shone brighter then ever, "Let all cats old enough to cat their prey come before High Ledge for a clan meeting." The clan assembled below where Firestar was standing, "As you all know, Graystripe had returned and coming with him is a gift. His family. Graystripe tells me that these cats are worthy of membership is Thunderclan. So without further adieu let's begin the ceremony. Will Graystripe's kits please step forward." The five kits and one foreign kit rushed forward. "Please tell me your names."

Lined up in the order they were born they said, "Cheetahpaw."

"Stonepaw."

"Yellowpaw."

"Snowpaw."

"Mosspaw."

"Ivypaw."

"Good," said Firestar, "I know this isn't the proper way but, I now pronounce you apprentices of Thunderclan. We need to find mentors for you." Behind his back he muttered, "Ashfur has Justicepaw, Dustpelt has Waterpaw, Sorreltail has Gorgepaw, Spiderleg has Berrypaw, Rainwhisker has Birchpaw and Cloudtail has Freedompaw," He turned back to the clan, "Brambleclaw, you shall mentor Stonepaw. Whiteheart (Whitepaw), you shall mentor Cheetahpaw. Thornclaw, you shall mentor Snowpaw. Rainwhisker, you shall mentor Yellowpaw. Sandstorm, you shall mentor Ivypaw. And Brightheart, you shall mentor Mosspaw. Graystripe I want you and Autumn to rest and get to know this territory before you mentor anyone. Oh yes! Autumn please step forward." Autumn stepped forward towards High ledge, "Autumn, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Autumn recited proudly.

"Then I give you your warrior name. From this point forward you are free of your kittypet status and thus known as Dawnheart. Thunderclan honors your bravery and determination."

"Thank you Firestar," the newly named Dawnheart said.

"Now," continued Firestar, "Dawnheart must sit vigil tonight as custom. But first we shall spend the afternoon getting acquainted with our new warrior and apprentices."


	12. Epilouge

Epilogue

Firestar jumped down from High Ledge and walked over to Graystripe, "It's good to have you back, old friend. How did you find your way to the camp?"

"We went into Windclan territory and Onestar had one of his warriors take us to the border where we met Dustpelt's patrol."

"Oh," Firestar sighed.

"What is it?"asked Graystripe.

"What am I to do with Brackenfur? I appointed him deputy in sight of Starclan."

"Well Starclan has different things planned for each of us. Maybe I was suppose to be taken away so I could meet Dawnheart and so Brackenfur could become deputy. Maybe Brackenfur is the rightful deputy. Besides I like the simple hunting as a warrior life. You should keep Brackenfur as deputy."

Just then Squirrelflight ran up to Firestar and Graystripe, "Father! Leafpool just told me great news!"

"What is it?" asked Firestar.

"Leafpool confirmed that I am going to have kits!"

"That's wonderful!" congradulated Firestar, "Have you told your mother yet?"

"Just did. I am so excited."

"Who's the father? Brambleclaw?"

"Who else? After Hawkfrost died..."

"Wait..." interrupted Graystripe, "Hawkfrost died?"

"Yeah. Apperently he caught greencough last leaf-bare and died. Anyway, afterwards I forgave Brambleclaw for whatever he was doing and he admitted that he loved me. I'm so happy."

"Indeed," said Firestar, "Well you had better go find a nest in the nursury, I'm sure Lillyfoot, Streamcloud and Vineclaw would love the company."

"Who's Lillyfoot, Streamcloud and Vineclaw?" asked Graystripe.

"Vineclaw and Lillyfoot are apart of Sorreltail and Brackenfur's first litter. Her mate is Ashfur. Lillyfoot's mate is Thornclaw. Streamcloud, well, Streamcloud is Princess. Her mate is Ravenclaw."

"No way. Ravenpaw? They got together?"

"Raven_claw_,but yeah. Apparently they really got to know each other on their journey here and they fell in love. Cloudtail is glad to have his mother here."

"Firestar, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Dawnheart is Cloudtail's sister."

"So that would make Princess her mother?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure Streamcloud will be thrilled to have another of her kits with her. Why don't you tell her? Ravenclaw should be with her."

"Ok." Graystripe found Dawnheart talking with Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, "Dawnheart, I want to introduce you to someone very special."

"Who?"

"You mother and brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Graystripe ran over to Cloudtail and said, "Cloudtail, I would like you to meet your sister."

"She's my sister? Your mate, my sister?" asked Cloudtail.

"Yup," Dawnheart replied, "I'm so glad to finally see you."

"Same."

"Come on Dawnheart, let's go meet your mother," Graystripe scampered over to Streamcloud, "Streamcloud right?"

"Yeah. You're Graystripe. I remember you from before the forest was destroyed. And this must be Dawnheart. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, mother."

"Excuse me? Did you say that I was your mother?"

"Yeah. It's me Autumn."

"Great Starclan. I never though I would see you again."

"Me either but now I can see you everyday."

"Hey Graystripe!" called a familiar voice. It was Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw. So you came. What? Loner life not suited for you?"

"Nah but they tore down the barn and Barley was crushed in the wreckage. A family found him and took him in. He told me to go to my clan so I met up with Princess and we did. Firestar made me a warrior."

"I've noticed. But who would've though that you would end up with Streamcloud."

"Destiny has it's ways."

Firestar make a coughing noise from High Ledge to get everyone's attention, "Cats of Thunderclan. Kits and elders alike. I am proud to say that for the first time in a long time, Thunderclan is complete. We have all the ones we love around. Living or in Starclan. Former kittypet or clan born. We have been through many things together and now we can rest knowing that we are at peace with other clans and we are safe in this new territory. No leader could be more proud of this clan then I am of you. Thunderclan had returned to it former glory!"


End file.
